User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Bunyip (Australia) vs. Bigfoot (North America)
Welcome to part 1 of my Oceanic Halloween Specials. No, I am not talking about 1984 so the Thought Police are not going to be making an appearance. What I am talking about is the geographic location which includes Australia, Fiji, and New Zealand along with numerous other islands. I am definitely using the first two in fights but New Zealand might not be used and if it is, it will be a movie character but enough about this, let's get into the week's battle. Cryptids are one of the most prevalent mysteries in pop-culture. Everyone knows Chupacabra and Mothman but who knows the Mongolian Death Worm or Tatzelwurm? Today, two heavyweights are here to claim the title of deadliest cryptid. The Bunyip, she's an aquatic carnivore looking for a meal. Bigfoot/Sasquatch, the ape who just wants to be left alone. But he's going to be in for a fight tonight in the Florida Everglades. Bunyip (Australia) Bio:A obscure cryptid unless you live in Australia, there are many versions of the Bunyip. Some take people's skin, sone are goblins, and the one I'm using is best described as a carnivorous hippo with a dog's head. There's good reason to stay away from billabongs as this beast has made meals of men and crocodiles. Weapons:The Bunyip's mighty jaws enable it to bite a saltwater crocodile in half. It has four clawed feet for ripping prey to shreds. It also has a tail for people who think they can sneak up on it. It's massive weight could also be used to crush an opponent. Abilities:The Bunyip is fast enough to keep up with a car but can't catch it. It also just gets angry when shocked by electric wires. It has night-vision and can hide itself in water for ambushes. But it's most powerful tool is it's bloodcurdling howl which can stun an enemy. Bigfoot (North America) Bio:No cryptid is as famous or numerous as Sasquatch. In the Himalayas the yeti prowls, in the swamps the skunk ape stinks, and even in Australia the yowie thirsts for blood. But the North American Bigfoot of the forests is a rather docile creature until you get it angry, in which case it can either break you with fists or rocks. Weapons:Bigfoot's hands enable it the strength to pick up rocks and fight bears, sometimes even eating them. It has a nasty bite as well. But it's true power is in improvised weapons such as throwing rocks to distract or crush opponents or using a tree branch to beat something to death. Abilities:Sasquatch is as smart as any ape would be and is a master of camouflage and stealth. It's easily faster than any human and can take a bullet. It also is capable of forming families and even has it's own language. It also stinks which could cause an opponent to lose track of it Voting ends on October 8th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to be considered complete. The Battle It was quiet in the Florida Everglades before a man burst into the swamp screaming. He stopped to catch his breath but then saw what remained of an alligator. Screaming again, the man turned around to see Bigfoot, the giant ape was unhappy with the poacher. He picked up a rock while yelling but the man was gone when he looked at where he had been. Grunting as he threw the rock into the water, he heard a yelp. Sasquatch turned around to see the massive Bunyip with the man's dead body impaled on her teeth. She howled and charged the ape man, knocking him over. The two crashed into a tree where the Bunyip attempted to wrap it's jaws around Bigfoot but the ape held her head back with one hand while grabbing a stick with another. Yelling again he pummeled the Australian cryptid's head with the stick, she let go and held her head with her massive paws. When the pain became bearable, she immediately started sniffing to see where he could have gone. The Bunyip caught his scent and immediately charged off into the woods. She reared up on her hind legs and swung her mighty claws at a...tree. Puzzled at where the American cryptid had went, the Bunyip howled again as Sasquatch leapt on her back and grabbed onto her before biting. She howled even louder and reared up again before flinging Bigfoot off of her back with all of her strength, sending him yelling all the way to the swamp. Bigfoot got back up but realized he couldn't hear the Bunyip stomping around any more. Sasquatch looked around oblivious to the fact that she was rising up behind him. Her massive claws pushed him down before he swung a punch at her, that only resulted in his arm being torn off by her massive jaws. All that could be seen of the Bunyip's butchery with her claws and teeth was bloody water and air bubbles. She rose up again only this time to lick her jaws and search for any more intruders. There were none and she went below again. Winner:Bunyip Expert's Opinion:The Bunyip was just too physically capable for Bigfoot. She dwarfed him in size, could easily outrun him, and had better natural weaponry as well as having an easier time dealing with her native fauna. Sasquatch was smarter and could use improvised weapons but that wasn't enough to bring down the behemoth. Category:Blog posts